1969
by mcgirl
Summary: AU Sam and Daniel see themselves when they go back to 1969. Highlander crossover including Methos and Amanda


Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or Stargate SG-1 and am making no money off of this.

"That was some acid trip, remind me never to take acid again" Methos said getting up from the back seat"

"You died and that is what you said last week" the man said.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious. I remember yesterday you died of a cocaine overdose Dan'nar" Methos said using his real name for extra effect and glaring at his former student.

"Really Methos, you don't need to act so grumpy" the woman said.

"He is always grumpy after he dies Julia and doesn't get much sleep" Amanda said looking at the older woman.

"I seem to remember that is as much your fault as mine, Amanda dear" Methos said smiling.

They all looked up as they felt another immortal presence and saw a black man stand in front of their van.

"I do not want to fight right now" Methos said grumbling

"Hey. We would've stopped, man" the driver said.

"No, we wouldn't have, not if I'd been driving" Methos said.

"Remember Andrew, peace, love, and happiness" Amanda said.

"I think I left peace, love, and happiness behind a few millennia's ago" Methos said.

"Shit" both Daniel and Sam whispered seeing themselves and the other immortals noticed as well. None of them missed a beat though.

"My name is Paul Sampson, this is my girlfriend Julie Clark, Andrew Ellis, and Amanda Montrose" Paul said.

"Hi. Listen, we've got gas money. Where are you headed" Jack said.

"Upstate New York, where are you headed" Paul said.

"New York" Jack replied.

"Hop in" Paul said.

"Do you mind introducing yourselves, as far as I know you could be axe murderers" Methos said.

"Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Murry, and Dr. Daniel Jackson" Jack said.

"Don't mind Andrew, he is just a little grumpy. You woke him up from his nap" Amanda said glaring at him.

Yea nap right, this is definitely ourselves, how are we going to explain this. This was going to be fun with Methos complaining for the next few hours. He remembered this part of the trip very vividly and saw that Sam was not looking forward to his complaining for the next few hours either. At the end all four of them wanted to take each other's heads but it got better at the concert. It was fun times, particularly after they met up with Fitz, and John Daniel thought reminiscing. He was sad that Fitz was dead but at least John was alive. Last he had heard was John had decided to join the Air Force.

He saw Sam go to the back with her past self and Amanda. Teal'c went to the front with 'Paul' and he got stuck sitting beside Methos and Jack.

"I'm going to have a beer, anyone else want one" Methos said trying to be hospitable after the look Amanda gave him.

Jack and Daniel both declined while Methos sprawled out.

"So you military" Methos said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, we are trying to run from the government right now" Daniel said.

"How'd you guess besides the clothing and the ranks" Jack said.

"I've been around the military long enough to know when someone is in the military. If I did not know better I would say you are not from around here" Methos said smirking.

Daniel rolled his eyes used to Methos after 3700 years

"You in the military" Jack said.

"Gods no, right now I prefer to stay away from anything that could possibly be lethal. I am a graduate student at Oxford right now studying ancient history" Methos said.

"I do to," Daniel said not elaborating

He then decided to see if this really was his friend and said in Sumerian "you look strangely similar to my friend Paul over there. Are you from the future" Methos said.

"No comment" Daniel said in Sumerian.

"I take that as a yes" Methos said knowing that Paul had heard them speak Sumerian.

"What the hell are the two of you talking about" Jack said hating when people talked in languages around him that he did not understand.

"Just seeing if he does not something about ancient history and languages, which he does" Methos said smiling

"So why do you look so much like me" Julia said.

"Because I am you from the future" Sam said knowing she could not lie to herself or Amanda. Amanda, though younger then Sam could always see through her lies.

"Wow, so what year did you come from" Amanda said.

"Can't tell you what year or how we got here. It could change everything" Sam said

"Well, one thing I know is that we must get you some new clothes because you stand out Julia" Amanda said.

"It's Sam, Murry and Jack don't know about us" Sam said.

"They don't know you are immortal or they don't know that we are in a relationship" Julie said.

"Both, the latter is very complicated right now" Sam said.

"Paul, next stop is we need to get them some clothes to blend in" Amanda said


End file.
